Naruto and the Haunted Hot Springs
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto didn't understand it, he was suppose to defeat Sasuke and take him back to the village, but instead he ends up in a world where spirits exist, but thankfully, he learns how to fight them, the only problem is he's now bonded to the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed in him, not to mention having a cat-girl & ninja-girl after him, only Naruto. Up For Adoption.


**After watching a few episodes of "Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san" you can actually tell Naruto would be awesome on it.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this idea and that it gets adopted soon.**

 **Naruto and the Haunted Hot Springs**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Bridge To Yuragi Inn**

Standing tall was a certain 3 storied inn, this inn just so happened to house an Oni, a girl possessed by a cat-god, a Demon-slayer ninja girl, a ghost girl, a deity of luck and a physic boy, but this is about someone else.

Standing near the entrance of the inn was a tall 180cm, red-haired 16 year old boy with blue slitted eyes, a fanged smile and whisker-marks on his cheeks, wearing black trainers, baggy combat jeans, a tight orange t-shirt, with a black leather jacket (Resident Evil 6 Leon jacket.), along with a small backpack.

Looking up, the teen couldn't help but be impressed at the building that he'd be calling home for the time being, "This place looks awesome, I better introduce myself before anything else!" He exclaims in excitement.

That is until a certain boy was tossed out a window, screaming his head off, causing the red-head to look in confusion, moving his eyes left and right, trying to see if anyone was around to see that, he just turns towards the door with a blank face, thinking to himself, " _I'm not getting involved, the guy seems tough so he'll survive!_ " Repeatedly.

Opening the door he yells out kindly, "He~llo, anyone here, I'm a new tenant here, hoping to greet the residents!"

As he was making his way around the inn, he came across the dinning area, where he is spotted by 4 of the 6 tenants, the young teen waves to them with a happy smile, "Hey there, I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in since no-one greeted-!" Before he could finish his "danger" senses went off.

Suddenly his face went serious and his hand shot up, catching a kunai with his index finger and thumb that was thrown at him, with the tip of the blade an inch away from his face, surprising the tenants at his speed, moving the blade away from his face, the teen now has a pout-y look on his face, "Hey now, that wasn't very nice, do ya greet all ya new tenants like that!?"

As he said that the last 2 tenants arrived, only one of them was a boy while the other was a floating ghost-girl, with the boy hearing the last part, "Huh, you're a new tenant, this is great, at least with another guy around I can have someone to talk to about guy stuff!"

Causing the red-head to be slightly uncomfortable, clearing his throat to get everything back on track, "Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet ya!" He finishes with a foxy smile.

Now you're probably wondering how Naruto got in this world, or why his hair is red, along with his changes, well, it happened when he was 13, he was fighting against his ex-teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, where at the end of the fight, Naruto ended up in this new world.

Anyway, he also became a novelist as well, re-publishing his teacher, Jiraiya's "books," since the pervert took it upon himself to seal his smut in a seal just below his armpit, meaning Naruto had to look under his arm for it, how did Jiraiya placed it you ask, it was during one of Naruto's training, the 13 year old exhausted himself until he was unconscious, giving Jiraiya enough time to seal his "books" in place, along with taking the boy back to his apartment to regain his strength.

Of course each "Make-out" book was dedicated to the perv himself, with Naruto using the pen-name, "Jiraiya no Gama," which pretty much means "Jiraiya The Toad" causing Naruto to chuckle at, since it was his way of payback on the perv, but it still gave him enough money to travel around.

But now, Fushiguro Yaya, suddenly shot up, her nose was twitching, she only says one word in her usual monotone, "Fox!" but you could hear the surprise in her voice, causing Naruto to be surprise as well, that it made 2 fox ears appear on the top of his head, you see, because of the "travel" it changed the fox that was sealed inside him, changing the fox into an actual Kyuubi no Kitsune spirit, but because they were still bonded, the fox now possessed Naruto, like a certain cat-girl.

During the 3 years together, Naruto learned how to get rid of evil-spirits, via foxfire, along with using illusions, trickery and other Kitsune magic, since the fox no longer uses chakra, changing into spirit energy, luckily he managed to unseal the smuts with spirit energy, but because of the bond, his hair changed to a spiky red, he can change into a red fox whenever he wanted, along with a fox tail and ears, when he sometimes relaxes.

But lets get back to the confrontation that's happening right now, Yaya was standing in front of Naruto staring at him, with Naruto staring at Yaya, his own nose twitching, "Cat!" he replies back, the other tenants were surprised that they didn't sense his spirit energy, but that was because Naruto learned how to suppress it, since it replaced his chakra, but at the moment everyone was nervous, with Ameno Sagiri having a kunai in hand.

The tension was high everyone were on pins and needles, "Nya!"

That is until the two start rubbing against each other, like animals rubbing their sides on each other to show they're friends, both having cat-like smiles, but this didn't sit well with Sagiri, the ninja girl was red in the face at such an "indecent" act, while everyone else was shocked at such a thing taking place.

But it didn't stop the ninja-girl from "protecting" her friend, taking out a bunch of Kunais she charges at Naruto, throwing the weapons at him, the only problem was Naruto's danger sense went off, picking up Yaya, not wanting his new friend to be hurt, Naruto began running, with the ninja chasing him.

As Naruto was escaping, the other tenants were discussing what just happened, that is until Arahabaki Nonko began talking, "It's apart of animal nature to do such a thing, but I didn't even feel Naruto's spirit energy, who knew you could suppress your energy like that!?"

"That's what happens when you've train to such an extent like I did." Says a certain red-head's voice behind her.

Everyone looked behind the resident Oni to find Naruto standing there, with Yaya still brushing up against him, saying how warm he was and finishing it with a nya at the end, all the while rubbing the back of his head.

Before anything else could be said, the residential ghost appeared in front of Naruto's face, asking questions, "Wait Naruto-san, how can you be here when Sagiri-san is chasing you, also how come you have fox features!?"

Naruto decided the best thing to do is tell everyone about his bond with a Kyuubi no Kitsune, once Sagiri has calmed down and returned to them, though she's still upset about the chase, once everyone has sat down with a cup of tea in hand, though Nonko has sake, Naruto began his tale.

Once finished explaining where he came from, along with his ninja background, which got Sagiri interested, everyone was surprised that sitting before them was a dimension-jumping ninja, though considering there's spirits and other supernatural beings around it shouldn't be too far fetched.

The innkeeper, Nakai Chitose, simply smiled, "Well young Naruto, you certain lead a difficult life, but from now on, allow us to welcome you to the Yuragi Inn."

With everyone greeting him, along with Nonko pushing his face into her breasts, which caused Yaya to pout in jealousy, since Naruto was her friend first, along with Sagiri getting angry at Nonko being indecent with the new tenant, though for some reason the ninja-girl felt her heart going "doki, doki," at seeing such a thing.

That is until Nonko turned Naruto around, who happened to have swirls in his eyes because of the lack of air, but the Oni-girl grabbed him back again, causing the back of his head to rest on her breasts again, looking down at the barely conscious teen, Nonko noticed Naruto's whisker-marks, "Oh how cute, Naruto-kun has whisker-marks!"

Hearing her say that brought Naruto back, "Wait, no, no, don't do itttt!" But it was too late, the Oni-girl's strength kept him against her, along with forgetting his Kitsune powers, allowing her the perfect opportunity to rub Naruto's whisker-marks, causing the poor teen to turn to jelly and start purring, which caused both the Oni and ghost-girl to exclaim, ""Kya, how cute!~"" Though the ninja girl was surprised that boys could purr like that, Yaya felt sorry for Naruto, since she knows what it's like to be in the Oni's grasp and start purring because of her.

As for Fuyuzora Kogarashi, he knew he couldn't do anything to help Naruto, except pray to him, "I'm sorry Naruto-san, I can't help you when they're like that, but please hang in there!" Clapping his hands twice and praying to the gods that Naruto survived, since he was out numbered 5 to 1, Naruto would be a blessing.

At that moment, Naruto would always remember this day where he thought, " _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to become a tenant at Yuragi Inn._ " But then again, Naruto's life was always hectic.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Naruto in the Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san world, also the reason why Naruto isn't afraid of ghosts anymore is because now he can fight them using fox-fire, he was only scared of them because he couldn't hurt them, also because Naruto and the fox aren't in Naruto's world anymore, along with their chakra, the fox has mellowed out, since no-one is from the Elemental World, but it doesn't mean he can't be sealed, so the fox stuck with being bonded to Naruto instead, since Naruto's life was always entertaining to the fox.**

 **Also as you noticed I never mentioned what the Kyuubi's gender was, since I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible story.**

 **As for pairing(s) you can tell it would be Naruto/Yaya/** **Sagiri, for obvious reasons, maybe Nonko, since she'd try to rub Naruto's whisker-marks all the time, along with chasing him, since she'd find it amusing.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this please tell me when you've posted chapter 1, that way I'll post an announcement.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or** **Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san.**


End file.
